This invention relates to a clutch brake mechanism for a lawn mower of the floating type.
In one type of lawn mower of the floating type known in the art, an output shaft of an engine has an air impeller and cutter blades attached thereto. The air impeller and the cutter blades rotate as the engine is actuated, and the cutter blades cut grass on the ground while the air impeller draws air by suction and discharges air under high pressure to allow the lawn mower as a whole to float slightly in the air.
In the aforesaid construction, the engine should be shut down to stop the rotation of the cutter blades because the latter are directly connected to the output shaft of the former. Thus the lawn mower of the aforesaid construction has suffered the disadvantage that it is impossible to effect adjustments of the cutter blades during operation of the engine.